Feelings
by luffyluffy
Summary: Italy isnt entirely sure if Germany really loves him, or if Germany is just saying it to make him happy


The Italian and the German cuddled together in the German's comfortable bed. Italy shifted, and buried his face into Germany's neck, while Germany laid in his back, rubbing the Italian's naked skin with one hand, and holding a book with the other. Occasionally, the hand left Italy's back, and the sound of a page being turned accompanied the sounds of Italy's soft snoring. Germany exhaled, and pulled away from his book for a moment, to look down at Italy's form, naked, and curled around his leg and torso, like some kind of sloth. He slowly stroked the auburn hair, and a small smile crossed his lips. Ironic that such a loud annoyance when he was awake as such a calm quiet sleeper.. Italy shifted again, and his eyes slowly fluttered open. He looked around for a moment, before quietly sitting up.

"Germany..?" he chirped softly, rubbing an eye as he spoke, his words slurred with not-yet-lost tiredness. Germany's face quickly hid its smile, opting for a neutral expression. "Ja Italy?" he spoke softly, his attention not on the Italy's creamy smooth skin, but on his novel, as though he was torturing himself. Italy turned and settled back down, cuddling back up to him. "Germany~" he purred against the German's neck, his warm breath alighting the skin, making it tingle. "Germany, Ti amo~ Ti amo~"

Germany placed a hand on the Italians back. "Ja Italy… I know.." His attention remained on the book, as he tried to ignore the naked Italians… parts pressing up against his leg. Damn their affectionate personalities.. oh, who was he kidding? Italy was the only person who would dare sleep with him, let alone sleep naked. He was grateful for Italy's loyalty over the many cold nights.

Italy looked up and watched him. Germany always seemed so… cold. He sat up again. "Germany…" At this noise, he looked up. "Ja Italy?" he replied patiently. Italy watched him for a moment, before rubbing his eye. "Germany, do you love me?"

Germany froze, and felt his ears begin to turn red. "Naturlich Italy.. why wouldn't I..?" He struggled to keep his voice from cracking. Italy frowned, his eyes seeming to flicker. He twisted, and gently pulled the book from Germany's hand. "I-Italy! You'll lose my page and—"The Italian cut off Germany's words with a quiet kiss, while he straddled the Germans thighs. Germany flailed slightly, and pushed the Italian off him. "I-I-Italien!! Was wissen Sie denken, dass Sie—A-Ahh! Nein!" he was cut off as Italy had slipped his hands to Germany's pants, and was opening the buttons on his pajamas. Italy looked up and smiled, his hand reaching inside. "Germany never shows his love.. so I'm going to show Germany my love!"

Germany flailed again, as the Italians fingers brushed his member. "I-I-I-I-I-ITALIEN!!!" he stuttered viciously, blush migrating from his ears to his face like a rash. "HALT! HALT HALT HALT!!" He grabbed Italy's arm and attempted to wrench it out of his pants. Italy's fingers continued to wiggle however, and they gripped Germany's length with practiced precision. At this Germany melted, and like that, he was at Italy's fingertips. Italy slowly brought his cock into the open air, and Germany gasped softly, the air in the tiny bedroom cooler than inside of his pants. Almost immediately, Italy began to work over his cock, and slowly, the room became filled with the sounds of soft cries of protest, moans, and squeaks.

The handjob progressed further, and each pump made Germany begin to reach his end all the faster, and the slowly, the noises became louder and more wanting. He twitched, and lifted his hips slightly, trying to hump his now hard cock into the Italian's hand as his own pace.

_Why am I..?_ _Why do my hips keep…? O-Oh gott I think I'm--!!!_

His brain filled with questions, before he arched his back, a loud moan escaped him, along with seed, and he fell back, finally allowed a look at his benefactor. Italy blinked for a moment, seed splotched across his face. Germany panted and his head fell back, neck not having the energy to hold his head up.

"Oh mein gott.." he whispered softly, before groaning. "Oh mein gott…!" Italy smiled slightly, before laying back down to Germany and cuddling him. "Eheh~ Germany is always so cute~" he laughed lightly, before nuzzling the side of Germany's shirt.

"Ti amo troppo Germany!"


End file.
